The Story of Us
by Anna1209
Summary: a collection of one-shots between Sakura and Itachi. (rating may change) "No you're too... hot." Sakura chimed and he rose a brow before sitting in the empty seat.- "Are you going to start fangirling over me now?" Itachi asked smirking and she snorted. Shaking her head before examining her nails. -"Not in your lifetime."
1. The Story of Us

**One-shot.**

**got kinda bored one night &suddenly found an inspiration to write this.**

**enjoy, (:**

* * *

_**The Story of Us.**_

* * *

"Mommy," The pinkette looked down at her child with magneta hair and eyes mirroring her fathers'. The little girl tugged on the edge of her green Jounin vest eagerly before Sakura crouched down at eye level and smiled at her 5-year old daughter. "Tell me how you and daddy met."

"Not again." Her older brother groaned, running a hand through his black hair. Sakura smiled and sat next to her eldest son who held her youngest son in his arms. "Hanako, mom's told you a hundred times." Hanako pouted and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I don't care, I want to hear it a hunderd more, Kazuhiko!" She sneered and Sakura laughed.

"Alright, alright, once more it is then, i don't want you two to make Naozumi fussy now." The pinkette chided. "Now where did it begin..." She tapped her chin before she smiled, and the words flowed freely, the story of them_..._

_._

_._

_They met when she was six. _

She's bumped into him walking past the stands down road, his sibling kept walking by without noticing her but _he _helped her up. Patted her head and gave her a faint smile that made him look gentle.

"Sorry." He muttered before following after his younger sibling.

The pinkette blushed, watching them leave before turning and going on her way. Remembering the way he smiled faintly at her, like it was the rarest thing in the world.

.

.

_They met again when she was 12. _

The girl was happy that she got placed on the love-of-her-life's team, but her other teammate annoyed her to no end. He was always so hyper, bouncing off the walls and causing pranks that made villagers in Konohagakure look at him with disdain.

It was the end of Kakashi-sensi's bell-test and after he declared that they passed the day ended in joy. She stared at her crush with hearts in her eyes, but they faltered when she saw _him _walking over. It'd been nearly seven years since she'd bumped into him at the market and she doubted he'd remember her.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" She cried out eagerly as his older sibling began to walk with him home. _He _stared at her briefly before turning and walking off with a fuming Sasuke in tow.

"Stupid Itachi." She heard him mutter and thats when she learned _his _name.

Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

_She saw him again when she was 13. _

She sat on the porch of his home, kicking her feet back and forward while Tsunade-sama was inside explaining to the elder Uchiha's what became of their youngest son.

The screen door opened silently and she didnt bother to look up. She only stared down at the folded picture in her hands of her beloved Team 7. Itachi sat next to her, staring at the sky impassively before sighing.

"You're otouto's teammate correct?" Her smile was stretched and fake.

"Of course, Itachi-senpai." He looked over at her startled, before her smile cracked and tears brimmed. He put a hand on her shoulder and she broke then, falling into his chest, crying the elder Uchiha's shirt. "It's all my fault!" She cried. "I wasnt strong enough to stop him!" The pinkette lost a brother, a teammate, a friend. Her heart was breaking apart slowly and she couldn't even begin to imagine Naruto's expression when he would find all this out.

"It wasn't." She stilled looking up at him as a deep frown etched onto his features.

Haruno Sakura pulled away from him when she heard the screen door slide open again. Weakly she told him goodbye and he stared at her without giving away any sorrow to the loss of his brother.

.

.

_Four years later..._

Sakura was 17; top-medic, apprentince of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, killer of Aksuna no Sasori, and an ANBU member on top of that. It'd been four years since her teammate left Konoha and since then her and Itachi saw each other on the days they didn't have missions'. And even though it was rare, Sakura still found herself yearning for those days when she would hear a knock on her door and it would be him.

Most days it would be Naruto, Rokudaime in training, asking her to go get ramen with him and the Hyuuga heiress. But on those rare days, when she would be back from a long solo mission, she couldn't help but be overwhemeld with joy.

"Itachi," She chided one day as they walked down the moonlit streets. "If you eat too many sweets' you'll rot your teeth." He merely smirked before taking a bite out of the dango once more.

"Hn," Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I hate it when you do that." He merely smiled faintly and looked at her knowingly. She smiled back, and fiddle with her long ponytail that bobbed with everystep she took. Glancing at the dango in his hand she smiled wider before taking a grab at it. He stumbled back, holding up the sweet, and she stumbled forward before crashing into his chest.

"Aa, sorry." Sakura apologized meekly as she looked up at Itachi. His hand was on her shoulder, steading her as they stood close. A pink blush dusted across her face as his hand traveled up to the crook of her neck and pulled her forward carefully- before he kissed her.

Closing her eyes she kissed him back, her hands wove behind his own neck and she stood on her tip-toes to reach him better. Pulling away she noticed the faint pink on his own cheeks and laughed as she boldly intertwined her fingers in his.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" The two jumped as they saw Naruto with team 8 behind them. "You two took forever to realize that-" Itachi tossed the sweet at him, effectively thumping him in the head making him stumble back on Akamaru.

"Go away," He muttered before faintly smiling at _his _pinkette and dragging her off.

With her laughing the whole way.

.

.

_Two years later..._

They brought Sasuke back, but she'd almost lost Itachi.

He'd been fatally injured and she used the last bit of her chakara stitching him up before passing out herself. Naruto carried Itachi back the whole way while Sasuke helped his pink haired teammate walk from chakara exhaustion.

"I almost lost you." Sakura whispered days later when he woke up in his room of the Uchiha compound. She cried, curled up at his side, making him realize how close he was to never see her again. Which some how brought him to his next question...

"Marry me." Sakura stared at him with wide green eyes, before he smiled at her and she smiled while nodding and crying all at once.

"Of course you idiot." She slapped his chest and he wheezed making her scream and scramble back. "I'm so sorry!" He laughed either way though and she glared. "You'll be the death of me Uchiha Itachi."

"As long as i'm by your side Haruno Sakura." The pinkette stayed quiet for a few seconds before sighing and curling up back next to him.

"That has to be the cheeset thing you've ever said."

.

.

_Three years later..._

"I'm... pregnant?" Tsunade nodded excitedly as Sakura stared blankly at her former mentor. Pregnant at 21 years old, and a month and a half along... Ino squealed next to her while the Rokudaime, Naruto, looked like he was about to faint.

"I'll kill that Uchiha.." Sakura narrowed her eyes at her teammate before staring down at her stomach and placing her hands over it.

"I'm pregnant." A smile broke out wide on her face and she began to cry.

"Oh great." They all looked up at the male in the doorway. "Now we're gunna have pink-haired brats running around all over the place." Sasuke stated as he slouched in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura glared before throwing the footstool at him and effectively hitting him square in the face.

"Sasuke what happened to your face?" Mikoto asked innocently as he pouted, and Sakura walked in with an dazed look on her face. Itachi rose a brow at the two whilist standing next to his mother eating dango.

"I made fun of Sakura's kid." He snorted as he saunteered off into the living room.

"..kid?" Itachi spoke with wide eyes at his pink haired wife.

"I'm pregnant." Uchiha Sakura spoke, still starry eyed at her husband before smiling wide.

That was the first time she'd ever seen her husband almost-faint.

.

.

_Present..._

"...And ah, then you came along Hanako and shortly after Naozumi did too." Hanako giggled wildly as she cradled her little brother in her arms. Naozumi cooed and giggled while Kazuhiko looked at his feet blushing.

"You almost made dad faint!" Hanako taunted at her elder brother, making him turn a deeper shade of red. Sakura smiled at her kids, and looked up as she heard the screen door slide open.

"Welcome home," Sakura smiled wider as Itachi sat down next to her and kissed her lightly.

"Ewww!" The two elderest chimed and Sakura laughed before resting her head on his shoulder.

"What were you three talking about?" He asked as he took Naozumi in his arms.

"The story of you and mom." Hanako chirped and Kazuhiko scowled at her younger sister. He rose a brow and looked at his wife.

"She always wants to hear it." The pinkette shrugged and the onyx-eyed man gave her that familiar faint smile that she'd seen since she was a child. Back then, she didnt expect them to become close, to fall for each other, to get married, or to have children.

Haruno Sakura, now Uchiha Sakura, never expected any of this to happen.

But she never regretted it.

It was simply their story, _"The story of us."_

* * *

**A/N: it'scute ^.^ btw. i wrote this at 3 in the morning when i had work the next day at 9. please forgive any grammar errors or mis-spellins or diddy-daps. **


	2. Diamonds

_**so i've decided that i want to make this a collection of one-shots, since i cannot even keep up with my own stories :c **_

* * *

_Diamonds._

* * *

Fate was a fickle bitch, Sakura deduced.

Situations that set consequences in motion made her leave the village, her precious Konoha, and everyone that was there in it. Tsunade was dead, Kakashi and Naruto were locked up while Hinata was being married off to some other Hyuuga she could never love. Everyone was suffering under Danzo's rule except her; Sakura ran far away, fighting for her life trying to escape from the place she once called home.

It took one complicated jutsu and a huge explosion to make them think she was dead and incinerated into nothing. That was far from the truth though, since she was alive and greatly scarred by that event. Days had turn into weeks as weeks had turn into months since the nightmarish event that still plagued her in her dreams. The thought and fear of being caught made her throat constrict.

Still, the years went by and the sixteen year old nuke-nin slowly turned nineteen, coming to her full potential as a powerful nuke-nin. Sakura still was glad she was still K.I.A. in the eyes of Konoha and not in the Bingo book. She did well to keep it that way though, and lived in a small cottage in a tiny village on the outskirts of Kiri, leaving only when nescessary.

Which lead her into the situation she was in now. Sakura had been gathering some herbs when she sensed a flare in chakra miles away. Placing her hand on the ground and weaving her chakra into the earth she sensed the vibrations of a battle through the ground.

She darted through the trees, barely touching the branchs as she flew by, surprisingly fast to anyone who knew her before when she was weak. The vibrations of the battle had silenced, making her more curious about the victor. The girl stopped abruptly at a cliff side with a fearsome drop. She tilted her head, green eyes narrowing as she stared down, seeing a half-black half-white creature with an unruly mop of green hair.

"Shit," She muttered before pulling her red scarf up to cover her mouth and nose. Smoothing out the hood of her cloak she made sure her hair was covered before taking a step forward, and fell. The wind wipped past her, and she embraced the feeling of free-falling.

_it's almost like flying. _The girl mused before gathering chakra at her feet, cushioning the blow as she landed a few feet away from the man. Lifting her head she stared at him raising a brow, before following his gaze to a dead Uchiha Itachi.

"Sasuke killed him." She spoke and Zetsu looked at her, giving her a sharp-toothed grin. It'd been more than five years since he left the village and it was no surprised to her that he accomplished his goal.

"Do what you want with his body." He finally spoke and melted away into the ground making her glare at where he once was. Stepping forward carefully over the rubble she crouched next to the elder Uchiha's body, tilting her head once more as she held her hand over his body, probing it with her chakra.

And suddenly his chakra flared brightly making her freeze.

Green eyes widened as his own black ones cracked open, no not black, but _grey _that stared up at nothing and seemed to not even acknowledge her presence. In a flash his hand wrapped around her neck and silently she chatised herself for letting her guard down. The hand tightened and her eyes narrowed before she poked him with her finger sending out a flicker of chakra making his hand fall limp.

"I don't..." He whispered, barely audible. "..want to die.." He choked out before coughing violently. And slowly the mold of the nuke-nin she had perfected ebbed away slightly as Sakura Haruno's face twisted into a grimace.

"Why?" She asked raising a brow before he wheezed again. Itachi was drowning in his own blood and she knew it, but still didnt have the heart to heal him without an answer.

"It wasn't... s-supossed to end up... this way." He wheezed again, before her mouth turned into a deep frown. "Sasuke.. he.." He began coughing again, blood flecking her knees. "He... was s-supposed to stay i-in Konohagakure..." Her eyes went wide before she slowly placed her hand on his forehead, brushing away a few strands before sighing.

"You won't die." She gritted out, as his own eyes flickered towards her, searching for the voice he'd heard. Lifting him slowly into her arms she stuck an explosive tag to the ground and ran off, Inner Sakura ranting away in anger as she did so. "You're lucky i found you Uchiha." Sakura whispered and he stayed silent, staring up at her like she was his last hope.

And, ironically, she was.


	3. Eyes on Fire

_Eyes on Fire.(edited)_

* * *

It still confused him as to how their existence came to be. There was no god, no angels, no demons, just them. Life and Death. Two entities who've forever existed side by side against and for each other. There was a difference with death though and how the reaper was chosen.

A person, on the brink of death, who had the darkest soul but the right...morals... would take the previous Death's place. And that was simply how Itachi became death, so he decided to forget who he used to be and what he'd done and adopt his new name; Death.

In the barren wasteland, he didn't expect to see a woman, especially on the other side of the line.

_'If you cross that line you're dead for good.' _Death before him said. _'you will simply cease to __exist.'_

"You're new." She chimed the first time she saw him. He stared at her with a brow raised at her appearance. Long pink hair fell past the woman's waist, she was pale skinned wrapped in a light green and blue dress that seemed to draped perfectly over her form. She stood in the field, birds chirping behind her, with butterflies landing in her hair along with the many flowers braided in it. The land she stood upon was beautiful, thriving and alive with laughter echoing in the distance, a high sun with a light breeze. Trees and flowers bloomed tall under the light, coming up to the woman's' waist as she stood across from him. "My name is Life."

"I'm..." He hesitated almost using his old name before deciding against using it. "Death." She giggled, voice like bells.

"Obviously, i'm surprised that old geezer chose someone new, he was reluctant to give up his throne." Life rolled her eyes, and he smirked. His fingers itched forward to brush a loose strand away from her forehead. Green eyes widened before a bird flew up and slammed into his hand, making him stagger back in shock. "Dont!" She hissed and his eyes widened. "If you cross over you'll disappear!" Life whispered sadly and he cupped the skeletal bird in his hand, while it chirped looking up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too..." He did not notice the way her voice held longing.

* * *

Life was created in a different way. She was born of everything good in the mortal world, and most of all Hope. Hope for the future, for love, for happiness, for everything that she herself could still not list. Also prayers placed a part in her creation, as silly as it sounded, but Life couldn't argue with the fact that she was somewhat alive.

Before she took over there was another Life with her in the realm, she was her mother in a way, teaching her everything she needed to know and learn before she faded and became one within her. So life did everything she could and knew how to do since the day she was created.

She gave life to those who were un-living, from new-born's to adults who were on the brink of death. Life was unselfish and kind hearted who loved all who lived in the mortal realm no matter what atrocities they committed. Her down fall though, was the day she met Death, not the Original Death, but the new one. The one who had the name Itachi before he became the reaper of everything.

* * *

Life sat on the grass, the breeze blowing slightly... until she looked to her right.

To her right was darkness, barren waistland with outlandish screams echoing in the distance. The land was past dead, and had cracks like it was going to fall apart. The sky was black on that side, with a blood red moon and stirking white clouds.

Green slitted eyes softened at the sight of the man who sat next to her, the dividing line of both of their worlds seperating them. His skin was paled, with red eyes that she found beautiful, and long black hair that fell to his shoulder blades. Horns sprouted from his temples and he was dressed head to toe in loose black clothing.

"It's been awhile." She spoke, voice like bells. He turned, staring at her and her world, before looking away at his sky.

"Ah." She smiled wide, shiny white teeth in a perfect rows. "I had a personal job to do." He stated simply looking at his hands. At his side was a sycth, long and black with a jutted blade with words carved along it and the handle.

"As did i." She leaned her chin on her propt up knees, and slowly a bird slid forward past the boundary turning into a skeleton and landing on his shoulder. "I found a name for myself though." He rose a brow.

"Sakura." Sakura smiled wider. "A mother gave it to her daughter when she was born yesterday."

"So you stole a name?" He stated and she frowned.

"That's no fair Itachi, you were given a name by your predessors. I was simply called 'Life'." The woman chided making Itachi smirked.

"You know that is not my true name." Her smile widened, sick and twisted.

"Death, right?" Her hand lingered just upon the border and he mirrored her movement. "I am Life and you are Death."

"You are a beautiful lie and i am the painful truth." He finished for her and her smile broadened before he himself gave her a small smile. "Will you come to my side or will i go to yours i wonder?" Sakura scowled and ran a hand through her hair.

"One can only wonder." Her fingers twitched, slowly nearer to the border.

"Stop." He snapped and she looked at him, pain crossing her features. "If you cross the border.." Tears brimmed at her green eyes and he frowned. Her hand fell, clenching the fabric of her dress before she laughed bitterly.

"How ironic," She mused. "I am in love with Death."


	4. Arise

_**Hi! i'm so happy, thank you to all my reviewers and everyone else who is just reading my one-shots. its greatly appreciated. **_

_**on another note this idea came from the new episode of American Horror Story, so for those of you who watch that show you may recognize the comparisons between the death angel and Sakura in this one-shot. **_

_**And i really didnt mean to write another life/death story it just popped out. **_

_**anyways enjoy!**_

_**(12/2/2012: i did some revisions that i noticed when i was re-reading this on my ipod, sorry if you guys thought i updated -_-')**_

* * *

_Arise._

* * *

"I've sung your song many time for you." She spoke, his black eyes staring up at her. "But this time its final." His hand traced her cheek smiling faintly, while her red lips opened and she began to sing...

* * *

Itachi remembered the first time he met death. She was dressed in all black; a short dress with long sleeves ending in points at her hands, tights, flats, with a cloak that ended at her waist, and a comb in her hair with veil that refused to reveal her face but instead showed her bloody red lips instead. The thing that striked him the most about her was her hair, bright pink and pulled into a complicated twist pinned down with roses.

"You've killed many times, Uchiha Itachi." She spoke while rising from his mothers cold form. Black wings glistened over her form before disappearing "But do not worry," Death looked at him, smiling wide. A pale hand rising to his cheek, as she was in front of him in the blink of an eye. "I will sing your song soon."

And with that the woman disappeared, leaving Itachi to wallow in his grief.

* * *

He'd met her many times after that, she was all around him, she was his everything and nothing all at once. Sometime's he'd find her in his dreams, sitting on a bench before looking at him and smiling wide with hands caked in blood.

_"This is the blood of the ones you've killed." _She'd say before he'd wake up, startled and realizing he was alive. There were other times though when he was in battle, and he'd lay there seeing her crouched over him. His head would be in her lap while she sighed and whispered to him words of the things she'd seen. Itachi would listen though, waiting for her red lips to meet his, to grant him absolution and death all at once.

"I can't." He'd say with her lips hovering over his. They would curl slowly into a smile and she giggle like a child.

"I was hoping you'd keep your promise." She'd say before disappearing, leaving him to heal and be ready to face her another day.

Itachi would fight and fight, and see her flitting around in the corners of his eyes, picking up the Shinobi he'd slaughtered.

"What do you mean by singing my song?" He asked once. She'd appeared again to pick up the Shinobi he'd just killed. His stomach twisted in guilt but he would never admit that out loud.

Death smiled wide, red lips curling back revealing two rows of sharp white teeth.

"It's the Death song." She spoke. "I will grant you death with a kiss, and sing for your soul as you ascend."

"Ascend where?" He asked and she clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

"You will find out eventually Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

"Sometimes i believe you're stalking me." He stated once, standing over Sasori's body as she had his head in her lap. Her mouth was opened, like she was singing, but he heard nothing but wailing. An ear-splitting scream that echoed from her throat that sound like she was in pain herself. Her jaw would no sooner shut with a snap though, and she'd looked up at him with a smile.

"It's not my fault death follows you." Death chimed, giggling at herself for using her name and term. "Like i said before your time will come soon enough Itachi and i will sing a song for your soul." For a flicker of a moment he thought he saw Sasori, at her side with her fingers laced with his, but she disappeared and so did the image of his fallen comrad.

* * *

"Its time Itachi." He smiled, blood trailing from his mouth, as he heard the thud of Sasuke collapsing from exhaustion. Itachi was dying and he knew it, he could feel the intense pain of the injuries from his battle, and the fact that Death was here once more was enough proof that it was his time. "Are you ready to come into my embrace?"

He nodded and she smiled, slowly she lifted her veil and his eyes went wide. Emerald orbs stared down at him, with slitted pupils and the whites of her eyes black. Her hand lifted his head into her lap and she bent down, and slowly her lips touched his...

...and he was at peace.

* * *

Death screamed in frustration. Hands phasing through Kabuto's neck as she swiped at him, her screams echoing soundlessly in the mid-world she was in now. A place between the living and purgatory, a place where angels only roamed when needed. Her long pink hair in many braids curled around her as she screamed again in anger.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" She screamed as she watch the fallen Shinobi ressurect. Her throat constricted and she touched it helplessly as she could no longer speak. The songs she had sung for each of the Shinobi were coming back to her, causing her physical pain.

"STOP IT!" She screamed again, anger coursing through her veins. It was pointless though, no one could hear her except for her fellow brethren who were not concerned about the events that were happening.

Death lifted into the air, following Itachi as he walked by holding Nagato. The whites of his eyes were black, but his red Sharingan shown brightly. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hovered next to him, her hands clutching her dress in a death grip.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, her hand reached forward...

and Itachi _saw _her. He blinked rapidly, eyes widened as she stared at him, frozen and overjoyed.

He had always been her favorite soul to follow.

"Itachi.." As soon as he saw her though, he looked away, acting if he'd seen nothing. So Death followed, persistent to see him run into the blonde jinchuriiki. The blonde yelled and suddenly a crow pulled itself from his body and slowly went into Itachi and like a switch, he flipped to himself again.

He fought Nagato and she smiled as her jaw fell open and she sang his song, leaning over him with his head in her lap, his Rinnegan eyes stared up at her with joy. Kissing him softly, she sighed as she felt his soul find peace once more. Looking up she saw Itachi staring down at her, eyes wide.

"You don't have much time Itachi." She warned smirking, and he mirrored her expression. "Hurry before i sing your song once more."

"I will." He turned but paused. "But when i die, i want to see your eyes once more Death." She chuckled, high pitched full of mirth.

"Anything for you love." And so he fought on, beside his brother and against Kabuto before he shared his last memories with the person he loved most. Itachi began desinergrating, and he looked up to see her hand outstretched to him. Her veil was pinned back, emerald eyes shining as her pink hair in braids floated around her.

"Come, it is time for your song to be sung once more." He smiled and took it.


	5. Catch Me

_Catch Me. (edited)_

* * *

I settled into my seat, fingers thrumming against my black and white tights. My knees were propt up against the back of the seat in front of me, while i stared at the snow that fell lightly outside. A woman in the row stopped, staring at the empty seat next to me before she stared at me. Watching her take in my appearance i rose my brow and leaned toward her, snapping my teeth together. The brunette jumped and stormed off, suddenly furious. Chuckling i leaned back into my seat, the music playing softly in the background.

Some found my appearance weird, i did not dress 'normal' as some other did, Ino had mentioned this many times throughout high school. My blonde pretty friend had never failed to pick at my black clothing and the chains that jingled at my hip when i walked. She always tried to make me take off the thick chain that hung around my throat, or the long silver necklace with a bird-cage hanging on the end.

Touching these necklace's i sighed and snuggled into my thick flak jacket more, pulling the long sleeves over my hands. The jacket still smelled like cigarettes making me smile, thinking of Naruto who's smile never dulled.

"I'm guessing you're the one who scared the poor girl away?" I looked up, seeing a tall handsome guy standing in the isle.

"Don't tell me you're going to kick me off the train?" I groaned running my fingers through my hair that was covered by a hood. He chuckled shaking his head.

"Does it look like i'm an employee?" My red lips curled back into a smile and i sighed.

"No you're too... hot." I chimed and he rose a brow before sitting in the empty seat.

"Are you going to start fangirling over me now?" He asked smirking and i snorted. Shaking my head before examining my nails.

"Not in your lifetime." Despite his attitude he was pretty cute, with long black hair that was tied back, dark grey eyes, pale skin and sharp cheek bones. He wore faded jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt under a black pea coat. He eyed me for a second and I glared back at him before my coat started to move. "Fuck-!" He stared wide eyed as a little black and brown head popped out and I panicked trying to shove it back down. "Toto shh!" I yelped as the dog yelped at him.

"A yorki?" I blushed and rubbed her nose against the dogs'. "And you named it Toto?"

"Shut up!" I hissed, fearing that someone would hear, as the dog licked my nose. "If they catch him with me they'll kick us both off, i couldnt just leave it outside by itself in this weather." The man reached forward and scratched the dog behind its ears before sighing.

"I guess you're right." He looked up at me. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." He held out his hand and i took it cautiously, and shook it.

"Sakura Haruno." Pulling my hood down his eyes widened at the sight of my vibrant pink hair, that i had pulled back into a messy french braid before i'd left. "What?" I growled as i noticed him staring at myhair.

"Nothing." And he _smiled. _Granted it was a small one but it still startled me.

"Whatever." I mumbled, sipping my cup of coffee i'd gotten when i'd first borded the train.

Despite my attitude and his blank-ness, we talked. Talked for hours, till the train was finally able to take off and head from Yukigakure to Konohagakure. I'd laid my head in his lap chatting about my family, while he scratched Toto's ears and talked about his father and how his expectations were too high. I'd laughed and teased him, twirling his hair between my fingers, as Toto was asleep on my chest. The stress lines on his face seemed to ease a bit as we talked, laughing and joking.

When the train stopped though it ended and i stood, grabbing my bag and placing Toto inside before pulling on my beanie and turning toward Itachi. The man i'd come to know in only 5 hours, stared at me with a bit of sadness.

"Thank you." He spoke and i fumbled with my thick chain around my neck before tugging it off and snapping it around his.

"Take it." I chimed as we stepped off the train, the snow still falling lightly. Kissing him lightly on the cheek i molded into the crowd and left him standing there with surprise across his features.

* * *

There was a new student at Konoha University, a 'goth chick', Kisame dubbed her by was walking up the stairs in front of them. Her hair was shoved into a black beanie, while her chains that hung off her hips jingled with each step she took. Platformed boots barely made a noise as she walked, legs clad in black ripped jeans, while she wore a long sleeved laced top and a black leather vest. She seemed somewhat familar to Itachi, the way she held herself, and the chains that jingled against her hip.

_It couldnt be Sakura,_ he told himself.

"I wonder if she's into the kinky erotic shit man." Thats when she swerved, leg flying in the air, aiming for Kisame's dumb ass. It hit Itachi instead though, straight into his nose, sending him flying backwards down the steps and into a wall.

Green eyes were wide as she saw whom she hit, and Kisame laughter was silenced as she kicked him square in the stomach.

"You dumbass." She growled while stomping past Kisame and walking back down the steps to help Itachi stand. "Are you o-" He blinked, vision blurry, and felt the blood dripping out of his nose with a new found sense of disgust. "Itachi?" She stated startled.

"Sakura?" He blinked staring up at her before she pintched his nose and tilted his head backwards, before guiding him to stand.

"I apologize, i was clearly aiming for the blue man." She stated pointing to his friend who was doubled over grasping his stomach, her eyes narrowed before she aimed another kick to his gut and helped him to the nurse's office. "Well this is odd." She mumbled, chain jingling at her hip.

"Already Sakura?" Shizune chimed as they walked in and the girl huffed.

"It was an accident auntie." Sakura scowled. Shizune shook her head and got him ice before Sakura placed a towel under his nose allowing him to bring his head down. Her eyes widened as she noticed the thick chain that she'd given him months ago was still around his neck. "You still wear that?"

Itachi stayed silent, but was looking at her blankly. She laughed, fingers twisting through his hair before she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You're odd." He remarked and she smiled, standing straight again.

"I know." Sakura flicked his forehead and he flinched before scowling at her as she laughed. The door opened and they both turned to see Kisame, and a blonde as well as a red head.

"Oi, you're right Kisame she _does _look scary, yeah." The blonde stated while the redhead sized her up. Sakura's smile widened as she glared at them.

"Shut up Deidara-!" Kisame hissed but it was too late, she'd heard.

"I'm scary, ne?" Deidara and Kisame froze, and in a flash Deidara was on the floor a huge red mark from the jar he got hit with was next to him. Kisame stared in horror as Sakura smiled wider. "Anything else you'd like to say Kisame?" He shook his head and nudged Deidara with his foot.

"Is this the Sakura you were talking about five months ago Itachi?" The redhead asked with half lidded grey eyes. Sakura rose a brow as Itachi sighed, shifting slightly on the stool.

"Yeah. You're perspective as ever Sasori." The redhead smirked, walking up to Sakura and taking her hands before smiling.

"I'm glad to meet you, you must tell me how you and Itachi met." Sakura's eye twitched as she laughed nervously.

"S-sure?"

* * *

Black nails skimmed over the skin on his arm, many rings adorned her fingers, and the heavy clicking of metal didn't bother him. Itachi turned his head over his shoulder, smirk adorning his features, coming face-to-face with his girlfriend. Her piercing green eyes stared back at him with amusement before flickering to Deidara arguing with Sasori. Her eyes, he noted, stood out more when she had dark kohl smeared around them like they did now.

"How was the test?" He asked, and she shrugged before walking around to sit in his lap. The chains at her hip jingled as she sat down, leaning against his chest. He sighed, breathing in her smell of perfume, before moving her long pink hair and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"We had to write an essay about an important moment." She muttered as Kisame pulled Deidara into a headlock as he tried clawing at Sasori. Sasori made his puppet wave at Deidara which only irked him further to flailing like a crazed hellcat. "I thought of many but there was one that stood out the most.." He rose a brow, while her red lips stretched into a smile. "When we met i'd scared a girl away and you sat next to me on the train," She fingered the thick chain around his neck. "The second time we met your face ran into my foot." He absently rubbed his nose at the memory.

"And here we are now." He stated leaning against the tree further as she laid against him. "My scary girlfriend sitting on my lap." She chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

Sakura ran her fingers through her bright pink hair and sighed as she glared at the blue-skinned man far away. "Stupid Kisame." Itachi rose a brow. "If he'd never gotten my attention that day on the stairs, maybe i would still own my heart." He rolled her coal eyes.

"You're cheesey." He mumered.

"And you love it."

* * *

**_This is more like a filler, ._. i'm trying to write the ending of my  
_****_other story "The Change" since i've lost the muse to continue  
_****_writing it; also! There will be a part 2 to "Eyes on Fire". (: _**

**_Thanks again for all the reviews', followers, and favorites ! It means a lot to me!_**


	6. Hanging On

_Hanging On_

* * *

She stared at him.

_He's odd, _she concluded, _an odd subject who's dreams tastes yummy. _With that thought the girl smiled wide, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. The pink haired, green-eyed girl floated next to the bed of a man. His long hair fanned out beneath him, as he laid completely still in his bed, his lean frame was still dressed in the black and red-cloud cloak he usually wore.

The girled stretched before crossing her legs, and sighing loudly. _'Your dreams are the best.' _She mused staring down at the man. She'd been following him for some time now, lingering the in the dark corners of his life.

That's what Dream-Eaters did though, follow in the darkness and wait till their prey fell asleep.

"I hate it when you don't dream." She groaned leaning over him, her pink hair falling in jagged strands over his face. "It almost makes me want to leave.." She smiled. "Almost." Thats when his eyes snapped open though, and his hands shot out, capturing her throat in one swift movement.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he pinned her to the floor. His red eyes spun wildly as she stared up at him, and she shut her jaw, smiling wide once more.

"Well _this _is a pleasant surprise." The girl _phased_ through him and stood up in front of him. The man sprang to his feet as well, glaring at her as she watched his pupils form a pin-wheel. "What an odd shape." She sang as she tilted her head to the side.

"Who are you." He spoke and she shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Sakura," She extended her hand. "You're Itachi Uchiha correct?" He stared at her hand before she retracted it. "I guess i have to tell you what i am now huh?" He rose a brow, and his blank features didn't change as she floated once more, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. Thin wirey wings appeared from her shoulder blades and her eyes glowed eeriely green. "I am a Dream-Eater."

He blinked, glaring. Sakura groaned and leaned forward.

"I've been following you since you joined the ANBU in Konoha." His glare hardened. "And you stupid eye-tricks don't work on me." Itachi didn't shut off his Sharingan though, making her irritated. "I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Then why are you following me?" Sakura smiled wider, and tilted her head.

"Your dreams are... intriging." He rose brow. "Did you know human's have the capability of seeing the future? It only happens when you sleep though, but even then your mind is so jumbled with a bunch of other nonsense that human's usually don't see it."

"And if a human gets close to seeing the future?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"That's where we step in." Standing on solid ground again, she did an exaggerate mock-bow, pink hair flipping with her. "We are the Dream-Eaters, here to end your vision-like dreams in an abrupt way, or make them too hazy to see."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked carefully as she sat on his bed.

"Like i said before your dreams are intruiging, plus they're yummy." She licked her lips and he decided to sit across from her then. "If i leave you, they another Dream-Eater will come in my place and they might not be so nice. They could steal _all _of your dreams, and memories sometimes, leaving you mentally blind." Sakura frowned. "At least i let you see _some _of your vision to warn you." She scowled and rapped her fingers against her knee.

"You care?" Her face flamed red, and she scoffed.

"No!" Sakura hissed as he smirked. "Maybe... I've seen what you've done, how you've become, i know why you do the things you do, and i find it noble. Not many people would give up so much for one place." His expression fell blank and masked when she spoke, making her frown. "I figured, giving you some type of warning would reward you."

"I don't need a reward." Sakura's frown deeepened. "What happens if humans see their whole future." The girl's face fell blank, green eyes glowing with such intensity he had to look away from time-to-time.

"They go mad. Thinking they're God; humans' cannot handle what the future holds, so many deaths' and stages of sadness that they go through. It happened to me." His eyes widened a fraction.

"You were human?" She nodded, green eyes wide at his question.

"Long ago, i went mad, and became this." Sakura gestured to herself. "Becoming a Dream-Eater is a great honor. I had a choice whether to pass on or help make sure it never happened to anyone else." She smiled wide. "Obviously i chose the latter." Itachi nodded, taking in all this information, when yet another question popped into his mind.

"Does Pein...?" Sakura giggled loudly and nodded wildly.

"He has _two _Dream-Eaters following him." She pressed her tiny hands to her mouth in sheer glee. "He's an odd one indeed, i almost became his Dream-Eater till i found you."

"I've seen you before.. back then." He stated and she nodded, cheerful expression falling.

"I accidently appeared in your dream, your _vision_, of your clans massacre that you would commit months later." Sakura blushed at the memory and she took his hand in hers meekly. "I'm sorry that i held you."

It was true, in all the madness and chaos she was there. Pink haired and green eyed, dressed in a bright red kimono, watching him in the shadows of his nightmare. When he'd arrived at the front steps of his home she appeared in front of him and cover his eyes with her hands.  
_"Don't look." _She whispered, his eyes closing and the noise drowning into nothing around him. _"It'll be alright Itachi, i promise." _And he'd collapsed into her arms, somehow finding himself laying down with his head in her lap while she whispered sweet nothings that made the nightmare dull and become foggy.

"You were there." Itachi stated once more as they pulled out of the memory she showed him.

"I wasn't supposed to be, i was still trying to figure out my abilities when it happened." Sakura's face was still red. Itachi stayed silent and she bit her lip before shutting her eyes tightly. "I will follow you till you die, you know that right?"

"Why?"

"You've come too close to knowing your future, i cannot have you find out and go mad. You're too good of a person." She placed her hand on his knees and leaned forward, lips hovering over his. "And i'm sorry but i cannot have you remember this either."

Sakura kissed him fiercely, using the collar of his shirt to tug him towards her, before his eyes slid shut and he fell limp in her arms.

"This will be nothing but a dream." The girl whispered.

* * *

Itachi awoke with a start, grey eyes wide while he breathed heavily. He sat there for a long time, staring at his hands in his lap, till his partner knocked on his door saying that they had to leave for a mission in an hour. Grudgingly, Itachi went to shower, and then dressed in clean clothes once more. He stared at the dark corner in his room for a long time, the echo of words spoken by a light voice burned in his mind.

Smirking, he pulled his coat on, lingering in the doorway before sighing. "Follow me till i die, huh?" And with that, he left.

.

.

.

Sakura scowled in her corner, until she smiled wide and giggled.

* * *

_**wrote this very late at night, so please excuse all of the errors. **_

_**-.-'**_


	7. Distance

_**hey! thanks again for all the reviews' guys :D **  
_

_**i cant believe this is one-shot number 7. sorry for taking forever to update, finals are a bitch. -.-' also as usual please forgive the errors and misspells! (:**_

_**enjoy! **_

* * *

_Distance._

* * *

"Sakura?" The thirteen year old turned, pink hair flowed as she did. She tilted her head at her fiance in question before smiling wide at him.

"Yes Itachi?" Craning her neck further she saw little Sasuke clinging to his leg.

"Kura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran toward her before she caught him as he jumped at her. Spinning him around she laughed and hugged him tightly.

"He wanted to see yuu." Placing Sasuke on the ground the thirteen-year old pinkette smiled wide.

"Are you sure he isnt the only one who wanted to see me?" Pink dusted his cheeks and she laughed before kissing his cheek lightly.

"I'm only teasing Itachi." He scowled and she took his hand in hers.

She was his equal. The only ever person his age he looked to for advice. The young Haruno heir was engaged to him after all, and ever since they were kids they were rivals. Even now with him ranked as an ANBU captain and her just as a normal ANBU member, she still strived to be at the same rank as him. He didn't mind the competition though, even though he wouldn't admit it, he loved her with all of his heart.

They were engaged since birth, and throughout the years were forced to be side-by-side from the start. It still amazed their past Sensei's how fast they pulled through the academy and the ranks.

They walked side-by-side to the Uchiha compound, while Sasuke talked rapidly about entering the academy. And even though he noticed her listening, he saw something was off, something about her eyes just weren't right.

"Sakura?" She looked to him and tilted her head before shaking it as they walked into the compound. Itachi wasn't satisfied with the way she shrugged off his question, and when they were alone, in the garden far enough from prying eyes and ears he finally asked. "What's wrong?"

His back was against a tree trunk and she sat between his legs with her back up against his chest. Smoothing out her dark blue kimono, she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I can't say." She took his hand in hers and ran her thumb slowly against his knuckles. They were scarred, and even though they were young, they had already seen the horrors of war and the battlefield.

"Why?" His brow furrowed and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Itachi." She mummered and kissed him softly. His world started to tilt then, and he was angered by her sudden use in genjutsu. "Please, just remember that."

* * *

Sakura Haruno, walked into the Hokage building alone that night, eyes cold and feature's hardened. Coming up to the window, it shattered loudly and the Hokage turned with wide eyes. The elders looked up in alarm as well and the young pinkette who sat on the sill idlely.

She tilted her head. "If any of you lay a hand on Itachi or Sasuke, i will reveal this cover-up to all, and you will all suffer at my hand." They remained silent but only the Hokage nodded before she dissappeared in a whirlwind of petals.

* * *

_Mother. _Blood flew into the night sky with soundless screams.

_Father. _He stared at her with pride as she cried, screaming that she had no choice.

_Everyone. _The girl screamed in horror at what she'd done, before she composed her and willed herself away from the mess she'd made. Running from the love of her life and the place she'd once called home.

_I am sorry._

* * *

Itachi stood in the Hokage building along with the elders, his parents, and the rest of the Head-Clan members'. The Hokage looked wary and tired, Itachi himself was furious he'd been held inside the Uchiha compound all morning and had been unable to visit Sakura. Questions were still reeling in his mind on how and why she suddenly cast such a powereful genjutsu on him.

"Last night there was an attack against Konoha," Everyone tensed. "The Haruno clan was massacred." Whispers broke out and Itachi felt his blood run cold. _Sakura..? _"The attack was initiated by the lone survivor Sakura Haruno; she mercilessly killed every last living member of the Haruno clan in cold blood before fleeing Konohagakure last night." Itachi froze, a ringing noise reaching his ears. Everyone's eyes were on him and his own black eyes were wide in fury. "As of now, Sakura Haruno is a missing-nin, and to be captured on sight and brought back to Konoha for execution for her crimes." The Hokage looked straight at him.

"Also, Itachi Uchiha, you are to be taken down to Ibiki and to provide any information about your fiancee that would deem useful to capturing her." ANBU appeared at his sides and instantly he felt the weight of the chakra draining bonds around his wrists. His glare hardened as he stared at the Hokage, slowly he was taken away and down to a cell where Ibiki would soon greet him.

Funny how her mentor, another person who knew her best, would be questioning _him. _Ibiki would more than likely hold information that would go against her than to give any that would incriminate her. Which was odd in itself..

The door opened and Itachi looked up from his hunched over position on the floor, Ibiki looked just as bad as he felt. The man's worry lines on his face were deep, and his eyes held a deep sorrow and doubt that Itachi couldnt miss.

"She wanted me to give this to you." It was a scroll, and Ibiki placed it before him before undoing the bonds that held his wrists together behind his back. "I hope you'll make the right choice." And he left, the slam of the door echoing loudly.

Itachi picked up the scroll, unrolling it and scanning it intently...

..he made his choice.

* * *

_seven years later. _

A blur.

It went by in a flash and Itachi stumbled backwards to see a shallow cut on his shoulder, the red blood oozed until it bubbled up and slowly turned black. Itachi cursed and landing on the tree branch roughly. Laughter echoed all around him as his Sharingan spun wildly, trying to pinpoint the person.

"So we meet again Itachi." The figure stopped on a branch across from him, clad in a black and red clouded cloak along with a straw hat placed securely on their head. The persons' face was covered, their identity completely hidden. He didnt care though, Itachi had met her before, the lady Akatsuki had a tendancy to show up when he was on solo missions.

"It seems so." She was next to him in a flash, leaning on his shoulder casually. Pulling off her straw hat she stared at him with her bright green eyes.

"I am tired, Kisame is such a brut." The woman chimed.

"You can't keep following me like this Sakura." Her pink hair was french braided back and pinned down in a way that made him long to run his fingers through it. She frowned, her fingers threading through his slowly.

"Is it wrong to want to follow my fiance?" He smiled sadly and she looked up at him with cold eyes. "I just want to be with you is that so wrong?" Sakura stared at their twined hands and gritted her teeth. "Those stupid elders, making me-" He quieted her with a kiss and she melted into him with a content sigh.

They pulled apart and she rest his head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat through the white armor. It had been seven years, seven _long _years, of constantly spying and hiding and meeting in secret with the one person she loved. The cold metal of the ring hanging on a chain between her breast, always reminded her that he still loved her.

That she'd made the right decision that night and he his own.

She'd choosen him to be her confidant, the person she'd give all the information to about the Akatsuki, the second one was Jiraya who somewhat understood why she still saw Itachi even though it put them both in danger.

"I love you." It still surprised her to hear him say that since he'd always been stoic, even when they were kids and they realized what they had, he'd always been the one to say those words first.

"I love you too." She pushed a little purple pill between his lips and the effect of the poison she'd scathed him with wore off in mere seconds. "Itachi... are you going to marry another woman?" She asked carefully, and his face broke out into a smile that made him look like he was about to laugh. "I'm not kidding!" She seethed and he chuckled.

"No. Never." Sakura pouted pulling away from him and staring up at him. "Sakura... why don't you come back?" She frowned, and his fingers ran through her hair pulling it free from his pinned down form. It sprayed out trailing to her lower back, and his hands ran idlely through it.

"I will one day Itachi just not now." Her ring glowed slightly and she sighed before hugging him tightly, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "I promise." Kissing him softly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I know."

"I love you." She smiled sadly and he sighed once more, black eyes turning bright red as he slipped his ANBU mask on once more. "Get more solo mission and maybe we can have some real fun." She teased winking and she laughed as he stumbled slightly. Pulling her hair into a bun she slipped on the straw hat and fell back into her cool facade.

They pulled away from each other and went their seperate ways.


	8. Eyes on Fire part II

_Eyes of Fire part II._

* * *

"How ironic," Life mused. "I am in love with death." He frowned watching her tears fall down her pale cheeks. The butterflies flitted around her and for a moment he saw her world flicker, it turned into his, barren and chaotic, before changing back to its beauty.

Death looked toward the sky, the tomoe's in his red eyes spinning before he looked to her. He hated to see her cry, it made him want to wipe her tears away but they both knew he couldn't. Frowning at the horrible timing he sighed and stood, making her look up at him with wide eyes.

"I have to go." Her face twisted into anger and she sighed before buring in her face in her hands. He looked down at her one more time before flicking out of existence in their realm.

* * *

It was another job, a teenage child had gone through the window of a car that had wrapped around a pole. The teenager was in critical condition while on a stretcher as the doctors tried to revive him. The doctor turned the defibrillator on, and yelled out a 'clear!' before he placed them on the boys chest. The body convulsed upwards but the heart monitor still gave them the high pitch of a flat-line.

Death watched in the corner, unseen to the human eye, his arm stretched out holding the rod of his scythe where the blade was placed precariously over the boys body. The blade was an inch away from his skin, and the boy still was flat-lining.

_"Come," _Death spoke and he saw the boys' soul beginning to peal out of his body, retracting his scythe he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

This job never got easier.

The soul sat up, rubbing his eyes before he saw death in the corner. His eyes widened and he himself sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Death rose a brow, knowing the boy felt guilty for doing such a thing to himself, but decided to say nothing. He wasn't there to console him, just to take him to Eden, the place souls resided in their own little splice of afterlife.

Death held out his hands before a flash of white flickered into his vision and he saw _Life_ pushing the boys' soul slowly into his body.

_"What are you doing here?" _He hissed and she looked at him, calm radiating off her.

_"My job." _Life clipped back, her pink brow rose before she turned to the boy smiling serenely. _"Consider yourself lucky, you've been chosen to live." _She kissed the boys' forehead, and Death felt jealously wash over him. Stepping back into a corner parallel to Death's she smiled wide as the boy took a gasp of air, surprising all the doctors around him.

Death watched, eyes narrowed as Life seeped through the window and floated outside in mid-air. He followed and towered over her, black wings sprouting from his back shrouded them together. She stared up at him wide eyed, as his black eyes turned red.

_"I'm here because i was called to revive him at the last second." _Life spoke and watched in horror as his hand reached up to her cheek. Closing her eyes tightly she waited for their world to fall away, waited to loose him forever, but all she felt was the slight pressure of a palm on her cheek. Life stared up at him wide eyed and lifted her own trembling hand to his own face.

Cold skin met her warm hand and she gave him a shaky laugh. For once the corners of his mouth quirked up and she laughed again, running her hands through his hair. She ran her hands over his neck, his horns, over his shoulders and onto his chest. Death simply held her cheek, before running his thumb over her lips.

Green eyes stared up at his red ones and she leaned into him as his lips landed upon hers...

..and the world went white.

* * *

Waking up back in their realm was not his intention, he doubted it was even hers as well, but they were in a different place. It was bright white and he saw nothing but white walls and white floors. He rubbed his hands over his face before looking to his left and seeing Life, sprawled out and unconscious. He reached out, cradling her in his lap, as he simply stared.

She'd always been beautiful to him, beautiful and untouchable, but now they were together in some odd place and surprisingly he didn't mind it. As long as they were together, finally together where they could hold hands or _something, _it didn't matter to him.

Her eye lids fluttered open and she stared up at him, smiling wide.

"Death." She spoke, reaching up to him, his hand grasped hers and she sat up, leaning against him. "Where...?" He shrugged and looked up to see to figures now in front of them. Wide red and green eyes watched as both of their predecessors came into their view.

Mito, Life's mother, stood there watching them with an eerily calm expression, but Life was terrified of it. How could her mother be here when she'd faded into nothing when Life took her place?

Death stared at his own predecessor with the same amount of horror. Madara, he'd once been named, stood next to Mito looking at him with a blank expression as well. Death had forgotten how intimidating his predecessor was; his horns curled back in an odd shape, while his wings looked torn from battle, not whole like Itachi's.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Mito gave Life a warm smile and Life shuddered. Death's grip on the woman he loved tightened and they stood. Life's own hand tightened on the black shirt he wore, and he glared at the two.

"I guess it happened as you predicted Mito." Madara spoke and she looked at him, tilting her head and raising her brow.

"I am never wrong Madara, you should know that by now." The man rolled his eyes and grunted.

"You knew this would happen?" Death asked, furious. The two looked at him and Life, staring with such intensity that Death had to will himself not to look away.

"Yes," Mito spoke looking at Life. "You two were destined to break the rules from the beginning."

"Then why do this?!" Life yelled, her own anger flaring. Mito frowned at her daughter and sighed warily.

"You two are not normal souls." Life's eyes widened.

"I'm a soul?" She whispered and Death glanced at her before staring at Mito. The woman nodded and the pinkette stared at the floor.

"How are we not normal?" Death demanded and Madara narrowed his eyes at him.

"Decade after decade you two would meet, in some way, whether it be a glance or a formal meeting." Madara stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Life looked up at them, regaining what little confidence she had left.

"It usually started with a touch, whether it be accidental or purposely." -Life and Death glanced at their intertwined hands.- "And then both of you would be ripped apart so quickly it damaged you both." Mito finished and Madara glanced at her.

"We could never intervene just watch as you two would suffer and ultimately die in some way." Life flinched and Death's hold tightened on her.

"Fate is a fickle bitch." Mito chimed and her gaze softened on them. "So the last time both of you passed we decided to intervene then, see if we could get you two to stay together even after you met." She tilted her head. "We made a deal Fate that if you two could take our place for a certain amount of time without touching, that he would grant your souls the ability to stay with each other throughout your different lifetimes."

"...Did we do it?" Itachi whispered, so quietly that they had to strain to hear the words. Mito frowned and Madara's feature's stayed blank and in that moment Life cried, her hands running over Death. "Change it!" He yelled startling them all. "Convince him, you must do something!" He yelled but the two Elders stayed silent as he turned to Life, the one person he'd always loved, and placed his hands on her face softly. She stared up at him, with wide green orbs, and pulled him towards her kissing him fiercely.

Wind roared around them and suddenly a force began to rip them apart in opposite directions. Life screamed, grasping onto his hands so tightly it hurt. They didn't care though, no amount of pain could compare to them losing each other once more.

"I'll find you!" He screamed over the roaring wind. "I swear I'll find you Sakura!" She smiled then, through the tears.

"I won't stop looking for you Itachi!" She screamed. "I love you!" Their fingers were slipping apart, holding on barely.

"And i you." Their hands were ripped apart from each other and they disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

"Will you really change nothing Tobirama?" Red eyes glanced at Mito as he watched the scene of them being ripped apart. They disappeared and he sighed, turning away from the original Death and Life.

"Maybe." Madara grunted and Mito scowled, before Tobirama laughed and they both looked at him with raised brows. "You know," He began to fade. "They both passed, right?"

* * *

_Present Day. _

A woman with waist long pink hair ran through the campus of Konoha University, her first three classes of the day had finished and now she ran through the courtyard to make it to her fourth that was located across the campus. Scowling she dodged through the crowds, side-stepped Lee who tried asking her out for the millionth time, and jumped over Naruto who was crying over his split ramen.

Grinning in triumph she glanced back briefly before turning to look straight again only run into something solid. Her papers went flying as well as her books as she tumbled to the ground with a squeal.

"Ouch~!" She groaned sitting up and rubbing her shoulder. "I've been doing this all year and this happens to me now." Green eyes searched for the culprit and she was surprised to see an outstretched hand held in front of her. Lookng up further she saw a man, a bit older from her own 19 year old self. His hair was dark and fell between his shoulder blades in a low pony-tail, black eyes stared at her with slight concern, while pale skin reflected starkly against his own black coat.

Taking his hand, he helped her stand and she smoothed back her hair before he crouched down and picked up her fallen books.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled taking the books from him and he shook his head, before smirking slightly.

"Its fine," He shrugged and a wave of deja-vu swept over her. "I see you do that everyday i guess i should've watched where i was going." The woman blushed and she sighed before holding out her hand.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." His hand took hers and the world around her twisted as her eyes widened.

"Itachi Uchi...ha..."

Their eyes met and they knew.

* * *

_**ta-daa! :D **_

_**i finally got it done (: please excuse the miss-spells i wrote this very late at night. **_


	9. Radioactive

_Radioactive._

* * *

The clock ticked on.

Its loud echoing made my fingers twitch, along with the sound of rain pitter-pattering against the roof. My senses had heightened, making my head hurt so badly i gripped it in pain. Footsteps echoed next to me and I lifted my head to the sound.

"Kisame?" He grunted and i heard another pair of footsteps approaching behind him. "So you found him?"

"Your bandages are red." He stated and i snorted, my fingers flitting over the things that blinded me.

"Answer my question?" Kisame sighed and shifted Samehada on his back

"He found us actually," Kisame grunted. "Apparently, he's been looking for us since he found out what happened to the Leaf." Smirking i gritted my teeth.

"Sasuke, its been a long time."

"Ah." He came closer, only a couple of feet away, and i felt Kisame take a step near me.

"Its okay Kisame." He backed away and i ran my hand gently over his arm.

"Tell me." He gritted out. "What happened?" I tilted my head, smiling wide.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. His face twisted into a grimace and i stilled, 'looking' up at him.

"Don't toy with me." He hissed and my smile widened.

"Why not?" I chimed. "You toyed with us for so many years, why should i give you information on what happened to me and _my _lover to easily." His hand wrapped around my throat and i heard Kisame grab Samehada, but i held up my hand and erupted into a giggling fit.

"He was my _brother._" His fingers tightened, but i flared my chakra, and he jolted back with his hand sizzling.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, before taking his hand in mine, a green-glow covering it. "You're so naive Sasuke, how does it feel to be the one who doesn't know what even happened to the person he cared about?" I tilted my head, being careful about the bandages, and sighed. Letting his hand drop, i heard him shift.

"You've changed." He stated and i erupted into laughter, my hand covering my mouth.

"Its been.. what? Three or four years since i've seen you, and that's all you have to say?" I flexed my fingers forward and chakra scalpels formed at the tips of my fingers. He stayed silent and stood rigid in front of me.

"Sakura, tell me." His voice seemed strained and my smile disappeared.

"There were so many days, so many nights. Training, loving, laughing, all wrapped up into one." A brittle laughing rumbled out of my throat and i swore i felt him flinched. "I'll tell you i guess, what happened three years after you left." Crossing my legs, i shifted my kimono and leaned back into the chair.

"Danzo over-threw Tsunade and locked her up. Even though his take over was slow, it was noticeable the academy was dived into two parts one side for boys the other for girls. The boys learned everything and more to become the perfect Shinobi, ANBU like even, while the girls learned simple things, healing and becoming a housewife." I snorted. "It was all such bullshit, Anko threw a fit but then she disappeared... The rest of the Kuniochi like me were reduced to common whores!" I spat, the arm rest crushing under my hand. "Seduction missions, escort missions, nothing more than missions like that. Hinata and Neji were to be wed, TenTen was stripped of her Kuniochi status and married off to some noble, Ino was stripped of her status as well but luckily was safe working for her family." I ran a hand through my hair, frowning. "On one of my few missions, i met your brother, at first i thought i was going crazy but somehow he assured me he was real."

"I bet he did." Kisame stated grinning and i ignored him.

"When i got back to the village Naruto and i decided to escape before they locked him up for good and surprisingly the rest of the Rookie 11 agreed that we should get out while we could. So on one of Naruto's missions, i escaped with him and we ran from Konoha, but somehow they caught onto our plan and we didn't leave as safely as we wanted to." I ran my fingers over my scarred right arm and i felt his eyes on it as well. "We settled though, in a tiny village outside of Yukigakure, and Itachi found us once more." I paused, my eyes brows creasing together. "I healed his eyes and, as cliche as it sounds, we sorta fell for each other. Living together was hard at first but we managed. Months passed and somehow i fooled myself into thinking everything would be alright. Things between me and Itachi were good and Naruto even found himself a girlfriend." I giggled. "A couple of weeks after Kisame found us... Kakashi did as well and that's when everything fell..." Gripping my head i let out a cry and Kisame rested his hand on my shoulder. "And he asked me the one thing i never imagined he would..."

The memory was still so vivid. Naruto ran at the ANBU sacrificing himself to let us escape, i'd screamed but he gave Itachi a look and he dragged me awa_y... _

_"NARUTO!" My lungs burned as Itachi threw me over his shoulder and ran alongside Kisame. A flash of orange chakra erupted from where he was and a roar reached my ears. "Itachi, let me go! We can't leave him." I pounded my fists on his back but he said nothing, and as suddenly as the chakra erupted, it flickered out and my blood ran cold. His chakra was completely gone. _

_ANBU swarmed us and Itachi passed me to Kisame, his eyes activating and i broke free of Kisame's grip. We all faught, side-by-side, against the enemy, against the people i used to know. I broke their bones, while Kisame and Itachi killed them. _

_"Sakura!" I turned, and screamed, Itachi was in front of me, a blade appearing out of his lower back. He fell onto me and i looked up at the ANBU who killed him, ready to die, my chakra was so depleted there was no hope of me saving them. Out of no where Kisame's hand wrapped around the ANBU's wind-pipe and crushed his throat effortlessly. "Sakura.?" I looked down at Itachi, tears spilling over my cheeks. "Take them..." My green orbs widened. "Take my eyes, and take your revenge."_

"Sakura." I looked toward Sasuke, who'd said my name loud and clear. "What did he tell you to do?" I smiled up at him, before pulling my hair into a tight knot and standing shakily.

"He told me to take his eyes." Ripping the bandages away and i could see the horror spread across his face as bright as day. I felt the Sharingan activate and the tomoe's swirl, it sharpened everything and i sighed at the feeling. "He told me to get my revenge." I reached out to him, taking his hand in mine, smiling wider as i felt him relax. "Konoha will _pay."_

* * *

_**its been a while i know, and i barely wrote this today in class, works been pretty shitty, and my ideas have been slim, but hey i'm trying (:**_

_**thank you to my many reviewers! **__**19. wooow o.o i honestly didn't expect so many,**__**also thank you to my followers&favorites.  
**__**im humbled.  
**__**by the way, please excuse any word jumbles or misspells. :D  
**__**also if no ones noticed the chapter titles are the names of songs, (except for the first chapter) they kinda helped me write the stories while listening so heres the list. **_

_**-2)Diamonds, by Rihanna. -3)Eyes on Fire, by Blue Foundation. -4)Arise, by Flyleaf. -5)Catch Me, by Demi Lovato. -6)Hanging On, by Ellie Goulding. -7)Distance, by Christina Perri. -8) -look at chapter 3-. -9)Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons.**_


	10. Yayo

_Yayo_

* * *

Green eyes lined in red, was what he first ever saw of her.

She was staring at him down the hall while Kisame and Deidara were making a joke about Hidan and his girlfriend. Itachi stared at her impassively before narrowing his eyes at her, examining the girl he'd never seen before.

The red lined her eyes in a cat-like fashion and below her eyes were three lines and circles at the end of each of them. Her lips were painted red as well and she always wore her wavy pink hair in a dark red band that fell over her shoulder.

Deidara caught where his gaze went and upon seeing the girl he froze and shuddered. "Oi, Kisame _look_." And when the blue man looked at her, she smiled wide, showing off straight rows of white teeth. Kisame shuddered as well and Itachi rose a brow at their actions.

"What is it?" Itachi asked tearing his eyes away from the girl to look at Deidara. The blonde looked down and he glanced back to her only to see that she had somehow dissappeared in the sea of students in the hall.

"I forgot you've never been to Sasori's, yeah." Deidara commented rubbing his arms. "That's-" The red-head popped out of no where and slammed his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"I would keep quiet if i were you." Deidara's blue eyes widened before he sulked. "Sakura Haruno, she is my cousin." His half-lidded eyes peered around the hall. "And she has this uncanny ability to pop out of no where."

"No shit man, so do you." Kisame groaned rubbing his head. Itachi rose a brow before her face flashed in his mind. The girl would no doubt be talked about by the end of the day, her appearance was odd, as well as her presence which seemed to scare the duo next to him.

Itachi tilted his head smirking. _Interesting. _A flicker caught the corner of his eye and he stood straight before sighing. _Not again. _He walked off, darting through the hall, a chill presence following him as he went.

He would never admit it but he hated that presence. Detested him with every fiber of his being, he -no _it_- followed him everywhere he went. It whispered words of sweet chaos in his ear making his hand twitch uncontrollably at times.

Sometimes he wondered if the chill and the whispers would ever leave him.

* * *

"You're being followed you know?" Itachi turned, the pink-haired girl stood there, well not _a _girl but _tha__t _girl. Sakura Haruno leaned over him, and he was surprised to see she was pretty despite the red make up and her alarmingly odd personality. She was dressed in a long black skirt, with a ratty old crop top, and a leather jacket on. She wore many necklaces around her neck along with so many rings he didnt want to count.

Itachi rose a brow as she took a drag from her cigarette and sat down next to him. "By you?" He asked sarcastically and she snorted, smoke rising around her as she breathed.

"I know you can see them, Uchiha Itachi." He paled as she looked at him, green eyes narrowed as she smiled wide. "I knew it from the moment i saw you in the hallway."

"I don't know what you're talking about Haruno," He seethed and she smiled wide.

"Yes you do, in fact you keep glancing at that kid right in front of you." His black eyes widened. She was right though, a little boy no older then ten floated in front of them.

"Hey Konohamaru." She chimed smiling wide. The boy with spiky dark brown hair smiled wide and sat next to her.

"Did you get in trouble again nee-chan?" Itachi watched in awe as Sakura gave him a tentative smile and shook her head slightly.

"Nope, i just wanted to visit you, why haven't you passed over yet?" The boy frowned and tears welled up in his eyes.

"There's this man, saying that if we do we'll go to hell." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "He's tall, and kind of looks like him." The boy pointed at Itachi and Sakura frowned.

"You think you know him?" She asked lightly and he found himself nodding.

"My uncle." Itachi frowned before rubbing the bridge of nose. "He's the one who's been.. following me."

"Ne, Konohamaru, he's lying if you stay here for too long you'll end up in a place worse than hell." The kids face dropped. "So please pass on soon okay?" He smiled wide and nodded before she lifted her hand and her finger tips touched his forehead. When Itachi looked up, he saw blue flecks where Konohamaru was and Sakura inhaling on the stub of her cigarette.

"So you finally admit to your talent, ne?" He glared at her as she slowly leaned toward him and finally laid her head in his lap. While Itachi, being raised with manners, had no clue how to get her off.

"I"m not admitting anything." He hissed and she smiled wide.

"Suit yourself, you can just go around for the rest of your life attracting spirits to you like moths to a flame." He scowled and she giggled. "Its not all that bad, seeing spirits, you can help them cross over before they become violent."

"Violent?" Itachi rose a brow.

"Once a spirit stay's too long here in the human world, they could become angry and vengeful, and lash out at mortals that are still alive." Sakura stared at the sky, messing with his hair. "They become a mononoke and it could end gruesomely."

"A mononoke?" He asked tentatively, the pinkette nodded, green eyes narrowing at the sky while her hand fiddled with a gold bracelet around her wrist.

"A spirit that becomes to attached to a person and actively haunts or pursue's them." Her eyes flickered to him. "Kind of like the person who is following you." He rose a brow. "Apparently he wants something from you, and will stop at nothing to make you do it."Itachi then noticed all of the white rectangular papers surrounding them. They suddenly glowed and red writing along with an eye appeared on the surface.

"Will those protect me?" He asked, amazed by the designs that glowed. She shook her head and frowned.

"Eventually my charms will wear off, and only then will he come after you more." Sakura inhaled and wrinkled her nose. "And apparently right now he's furious that i've found him."

"You've been searching for him?" He asked quietly and a feral smile curled across her features. The wind picked up and he swore he saw her pupils turn into slits before becoming regular again.

"Ah. For a while i have." Her eyes met his. "He's always been so foul and caused so much havoc. Its time for him to move on and suffer." She whispered and he sighed.

"...how do you know this?" Itachi asked tentatively.

"I am a witch." The pinkette proclaimed proudly and he scoffed. "I'm not kidding!"

"If you are then is Sasori one as well?" Her smile curled like a cheshire cat's and he rose his brows.

"That i cannot tell you, it's not my secret to tell." Sakura raised her hand high and stared at the sky, he looked up as well and soon saw the clouds turn dark and begin to roll. Thunder echoed in the background and lighting flickered through the sky. "This is my secret though, and i am trusting you to keep it well Uchiha."

"Why?" He tilted his head and her features fell blank.

"Because i'll kill you if you don't." He paled and she laughed full of mirth. "But for now, i guess i can protect you until i can kill him properly." She lifted one of her chains around his neck and he stared at it. "Don't take it off." Red lined, green eyes narrowed. "If you do, then you will suffer consequences from your _beloved _uncle." She snorted.

"Sakura?" Sasori's head popped around the corner and his eyes widened at the sight of them. "I-Itachi?" Then he slowly noticed the sky turning black. "Sakura!" She groaned and closed her hand.

"Yes Saso?" He glared at Itachi's eyes widened as he noticed a red murkiness that flowed off his skin. "He can see them too even though he's mortal!_" _She sang and sat up then. Sasori stared at Itachi a little bit longer before walking over and taking one of his cousin's cigarette's and her lighter that dangled from a long chain around her neck. Lighting it, he inhaled, and breathed out slowly glaring at both of them.

"You're both going to give me a heart-attack."

* * *

**_hello! sorry about the wait. _**

**_I've_****_ been ridiculously busy since training for a promotion. -_-' that and lack of inspiration.  
_****_any body want to give me ideas or a setting/prompt(is that the correct word)?  
_****_I can't promise i won't write them all, but i'll try. (: _**

**_also! can anyone guess who sings the song 'Yayo'?_**

**_-anna_**


End file.
